


The Sacrifice

by liesmyth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Aroused Victim, Bondage, Cockwarming, Degrading Praise, Desperation, Half-Sibling Incest, Hole Training, Humiliation, M/M, Piercings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth
Summary: Temir was born the son of a conquering King. Now, he's a warlock's plaything.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).



On Light Day, Temir was brought out of Selik’s rooms, naked and desperate while the Enlighted Warlock heard the supplicants and led the rites of worship. Selik sat on his throne in his finest robes, stern-faced and imposing, and every once in a while he would spare a look to his half-brother, forgotten in the corner as he fucked himself on his newest toy.

Of late, Selik had developed a fascination with toys that were ribbed along the shaft — so that Temir would feel every inch of it as it pushed inside of him, the sensation mixing with the agonising arousal of endless days with no relief, the burning humiliation of being exposed to the eyes of every man and woman in Kabak Peak.

It hardly mattered. Selik had decreed that Temir should debase himself for the amusement of the Order, and so Temir would. Even before the long months spent in Selik’s custody, learning to enjoy his touch, even without the incentive of a day with no denial, Temir had known he didn’t have a choice. The fate of his people depended on it.

The toy was big. It was larger than Selik’s cock, wider even than four of his massive fingers, and it screwed in place into a mount for Temir to ride at Selik’s leisure. His thighs were burning with the effort of rocking up and down on it, his whole body convulsing around the glass cock filling his hole. Temir’s own cock was hard and red, bobbing obscenely in front of him with every thrust. Every time he sank down on the toy he jostled the chains Selik had adorned him with earlier, thin and silver, running from the ring on the head of his cock to each of his pierced nipples. The movements tugged on the rings, and it _hurt,_ — but he’d come to love the sting.

His hands were clipped to his collar, hanging there by the cuffs around his wrists. He bit down on his lip, frowning in concentration with every thrust that brought him close to climax.

“He looks so pretty,” someone said behind him, and Temir shivered. He recognised the familiar voice of the High Priestess — who’d come into the King’s Hall, spread ashes on Temir’s cheeks, and pronounced him property of the Order. He’d been stripped of his clothes and his name, gagged and bound like an animal to the slaughter. A rough collar had been snapped around his neck, just loose enough so that it would rest heavy on his collarbones, and it hadn’t come off since.

“You’ve done marvels with him.” Her tone was delicate amusement, her gaze heavy on his naked body, and Temir felt himself burn with a humiliation that went straight to his cock. He fucked himself harder on the glass cock inside of him, groaning.

“He’s so pliant,” she was saying. “Taking it so well.” And then, “Is that a new toy?”

Selik had invited her often to witness Temir’s progress, the new games he’d made him play, the many toys he brought to use on Temir for his amusement. This wasn’t the largest toy Temir had taken, but it was the biggest out of anything Selik had used when putting him on display like this.

The warlock laughed, and the sound of it boomed in the space between them.

“It is,” he said. “I’ve had it commissioned it especially from an artisan in Shaler City.” Temir knew the shop quite well. He’d been a customer there, when he had been a Prince.

Just that morning Selik had presented him with the new toy, then he'd wrapped one of his large hands around the back of Temir’s neck and ordered him to prove himself. He had fucked Temir’s mouth with his new gift and Temir had swallowed dutifully around it, licking at the glass ribbing and sucking eagerly at the toy to show that he had learned what he was expected of him.

His enthusiasm had pleased Selik, and as a reward he didn’t have to wear the gag to the Light Day audience. Temir hated the gag, that cut cruelly into the sides of his mouth and made him droll uncontrollably like an animal — and he’d been grateful, pathetically grateful. He’d nuzzled into Selik’s hand and kissed the thin skin of his wrist over the warm pulse, and then sucked the pad of Selik's thumb between his lips, eager to show all he could do with his mouth.

Now they were both staring at him, the Priestess and her lord. And everyone else in the assembly all as well, from the high-ranking warlocks down to the kitchen boys

Selik laughed again.

“Look at him,” he told the Priestess. “He’s close.”

He was. Temir’s chest was tinged red, his balls tight and heavy, the muscles of his thighs spasming with every rocking of his hips. On Light Day Temir was allowed to come as much as he wanted, but he had to do so drugged — and the aphrodisiac was burning through his veins like fire. He’d come twice already, and he could feel another orgasm building up inside of him — the pressure in his belly, his hole clenching wildly around the toy. He whined at the sensation of it.

“Like that, boy,” Selik urged. “So pretty, fucking yourself on that thing. Can you come for me?”

Temir nodded, moaning. He was on the edge, mounting arousal cresting inside of him.

“Come,” Selik said, and he did — impaling himself on the toy as deep as it could go, shuddering around the glass cock as he fell to knees and useless hands to the ground. He spilled on the cold stone, chest heaving.

He remained like that for a few heartbeats, catching his breath. Selik dismissed the Priestess, and Temir heard the clink of her riding boots on the floor as she went.

“Boy,” Selik called, and Temir scrambled to get back on his knees, wincing as the toy shifted inside of him. He wasn’t supposed to be idle when he was on display like this, not even to recover a moment.

“You did well,” said Selik, and Temir’s chest filled with warmth at the praise. “Do you want to come here and keep me company?”

Temir nodded gratefully, and scrambled on his hand and knees for the few paces that separated him from Selik. The toy was still inside of him, large and unwieldy, pressing against the rim of his hole and filling him up in a way that made him squirm, but Temir wasn’t allowed to remove it.

Crawling with his hands bound to his collar meant that his face almost brushed the floor, ass obscenely exposed to the air, but he didn’t mind — he hurried to his place between Selik’s spread legs, where he could hide his face away from all the eyes watching him.

Temir rested his cheek against Selik’s robe-clad knee, nuzzling there. He was pliant with arousal and exhaustion, his face red and hair clinging sweaty to his forehead, and when Selik’s large came to rest on his head he pressed up eagerly into it. He opened his waiting mouth without being told, and Selik laughed.

“What a whore,” he said, hand reaching down to twist the ring that ran through the head of Temir’s cock. Temir whimpered, squirming. 

Selik’s hand petted at his head, gently, then unlaced his robe down the middle, freeing his cock. Selik was half-hard, stroking himself lazily. He let go of Temir’s spent cock and moved to caress his face instead, tracing the shape of his lips, the curve of his cheek. Then he slid two of his fingers past Temir’s lips. He pushed in with little regard, tracing the roof of Temir’s mouth and pressing down on his tongue until Temir gagged, drooling a bit. Selik’s cock was fully hard now, brushing against Temir’s cheek and the spit-wet mess on his chin.

“A pretty whore,” Selik said, almost sweetly. “You look gorgeous with something in your mouth. Nirad’s son on his knees,” he said to himself. “Sucking my cock. Open up now.”

Temir did, obedient, welcoming the heavy weight of Selik’s cock in his mouth, the salty taste of it. Selik’s hand was on his head again, caressing him like one would a beloved pet, and Temir knew that as long as he did this, as long as he kept Selik happy, his people would win.

“I wish your father could see you like this,” Selik was musing. Temir heard the soft sound of footsteps, a petitioner approaching. “I wonder if he mourned you at all.”

Temir had never visited one of the Order’s Holy Seats before being brought to the Peak. He’d been a Prince, and the warlocks had come to him. They had blessed his household and performed all the rites; and once, when he’d been eighteen, he’d traded the life of his best stallion in exchange for a spell that’d make his sword be able to cut through metal. The warlocks had judged it a worthy price, and for two entire years Temir’s sword arm had been the terror of the battlefield.

But then the Azari had turned to naval combact, raiding the coasts without mercy and leaving behind the husks of burned-down towns. At sea his people couldn’t compete, and Father had known. He’d called for the warlocks once again, just as he’d done when he’d first taken the throne for himself in the Winter Uprising, and he'd promised the Order endless riches and all the sacrifices they could want.

The Order had accepted. They had asked for the King’s firstborn son.

Temir had been raised a warrior, and he’d gone to his destiny without fear. The commons would be enthralled by the tale of his sacrifice; even the rebels, who still resented how King Nirad had slain his predecessor and married his Queen to take the throne, could say nothing. The kingdom would go on strong, and Temir would do his duty.

He’d expected… he’d pictured an honourable sacrifice, death on an altar with his throat cut. He’d wondered if his father would be presented with an invincible sword forged in Temir’s own blood. But instead there had been this: the slow drawn-out humiliation, the painful conditioning, his own body being turned against him.

It was all Selik, he thought, as he took care to swallow around Selik’s cock just the way he liked, to show he could make this good. He could never have expected Selik.

Selik’s hand played with his hair, curling a lock of curls around his finger. Before, Temir had kept his hair short, but Selik liked having something to grip.

Just then Selik tugged on his hair, thrusting his cook deeper into Temir’s mouth. He sputtered a bit around it, choking slightly, but Selik’s hold tightened in warning and Temir tried to relax. He could smell the musky scent of Selik’s skin in his nostrils, and he shivered — the drug still burned within him, and he felt himself growing aroused again. He thrust his hips uselessly against the air, clenching on the toy still inside him.

“Not now, boy,” Selik chided above him. Distantly, Temir heard him call for a new petitioner.

Selik ruled the Order with a strong hand, much like Temir’s father did in Shaler. Relations between the two were ostensibly friendly — over the years, Father had a habit of currying favour with the warlocks by sending them the sons of rebels and nobles who opposed him, confining them to a life of devotion and prayer away from the capital. It had been common knowledge; even Temir had known.

But never in his wildest dreams he could have imagined that the son of the man his father had deposed would one day rise to the very top of the Order, holding centuries of secret knowledge and unspeakable power.

Selik had been fucking into him for the first time when he’d leaned in to bite Temir’s neck and revealed that they shared a mother. If he’d looked more like her, perhaps… but Temir looked every inch like his father, and Selik had taken great pleasure in punishing him for it.

Afterwards, he’d offered him a deal: Temir’s compliance, his continued cooperation, in exchange for the enchantments Shaler needed. And, with time, he’d come to crave Selik’s touch.

Temir was hard now, and leaking. He squirmed around Selik’s cock in his mouth, unconsciously rocking his hips forward, clenching around the comforting girth of the toy. If he could only rub his aching cock against the soft leather of Selik’s boots, perhaps, that would bring him some relief. But Selik caught that, and pulled his leg back.

“Still,” he commanded, and he grabbed Temir’s head to keep it in place as he began thrusting into his mouth in earnest. Temir closed his eyes, letting himself be used until Selik spilled down his throat in a hot spurt.

When he retreated, Temir remained on his knees with his head down like a puppet with its strings cut. He was squirming desperately, letting out helpless little moans, eager for release.

Selik’s hand was on his face again, large and warm, pulling back his sweaty hair. “You need to go ride your toy, boy?” Temir bit on his lip and nodded, groaning.

“Well, go on,” Selik said, and Temir felt a spark of bright relief. “Back to your corner, now, so everyone can see you as I do.”

“Go on,” Selik urged again, almost tender. “Give me a show. I want to see that pretty, useless cock jerking in the air.”

Face burning, Tamir went back to his usual position, crouching on shaking legs, ready to fuck himself as deeply as the glass cock would go. He wished Selik was fucking him instead, and the thought of it made him moan, hole twitch around the toy. He felt the weight of Selik’s eyes on him, like burning.

Temir gritted his teeth, and went back to his duty. 


End file.
